La Religion Ne Me Sauvera Pas - (SasoDei)
by Raeren
Summary: "And i don't want it to." Deidara and his four friends find a house in France. It's close to the University and the art store that the blonde ran. And with a price as cheap as it was, they couldn't say no. Not long after, odd things begin to happen and the stone door by the stairs seemed to have something to do with it all. Will the history of the house trap them there for good?


Hello! And thank you for deciding to read this. U have no idea where this story is going at this point, but whatever! Just go with the flow.

I apologise now if there are any mistakes, as this is un-beta-ed.

I won't bore you with anymore of my rambling, so please enjoy~

There will be other pairings within the story:  
SasoDei - KisaIta - KakuHida - PeinKonan - ZetzuTobi

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the show/manga Naruto, nor its characters!

* * *

La Religion Ne Me Sauvera Pas  
 _France – Paris_

 **Late 1347**

A dark ship stopped in the harbor in Paris. It had sailed through the Siene River, passing few towns. Many had seen the ship pass by as the deep crimson flags and almost black wood were hard to miss. Five strange men walked out onto the dock, stopping people in their tracks. Something about them unnerved people, but the towns' people still couldn't look away. The men kept walking towards the town, ignoring the workers that called out to them to stop. The shortest man with red hair turned gracefully to face the workers. He said nothing but the workers suddenly became silent, stepping back to the harbor docks, near sweating from fright.

The strange men walked further into the town to a run-down house, just on the corner of where two streets met. The two story building had cracked windows and decaying wooden walls, but the men waltzed through the door, silently and calmly as if they had lived there for years. Many towns' people had seen the strange men and watched them enter the house, but brushed the odd occurrence off, continuing on with more important business.

* * *

 **1348**

For half a year the house was silent. No noise, no lights and no one had entered or left. Until this day. One man exited the decayed building. He wore a dark tailored suit, and brown leather boots. His long black hair had been pulled back into a pony tail at the base of his neck, some shorter hairs escaping the tie and hung softly around his face. The one thing that stood out about him most was the black cloth that masked the bottom half of his face.

As he walked through the busy market streets, floating amongst the crowd, he drew little attention. As he brushed by an older man, he touched the skin on his fore arm. The older man collapsed to his knees, shaking violently. His skin had gone a deathly pale colour and his lips had turned a sickly white. Another fell a minute later and she too had gone pale, but her fingers had taken a black colour as the skin decayed at an alarming rate. The strange masked man continued on walking, brushing against few more and they too fell ill with the same symptoms. Some had seen the masked man, but most were too distracted by the sudden sickness and so he slipped away.

* * *

 **1349**

The sickness had spread further out into France, infecting thousands. Those most affected were the people that lived in rural areas, where the disease could be spread from one to another easily. Those that suffered less were the secluded farmers, but they too were affected none the less. The church had emerged warning the town that this sickness was god cleansing them of the sinners. The beggars, the prisoners, any sinner would become infected and die unless people came and prayed to The Father.

This brought on small fights amongst the towns' people. People blaming others for the outbreak, screaming sinner and pointing their fingers. Another man exited the decaying house. A man with fire red hair. He too wore a dark coloured suit and brown leather shoes, the same as the man before him. He waltzed over to a rather well-built man who stood on the side path watching the fights break out. The orange haired man leaned in close to his ear and whispered something quietly. The well-built man suddenly stood straight and became furious, glaring at the men fighting. He marched out to the fights and began yelling about cleansing the town of the sinners, as they could no longer be saved by the church. The rioting came next, taking the whole town into a fury.

* * *

 **1350**

After the rioting and fighting had faded out many were faced with a new problem. Food resources were depleting, causing the costing to rise and many were left starving. People were wary of each other and those that were healthy either attempted to escape the town or locked themselves in their homes. With many becoming unfit for work and unable to afford the produce, the crops and farms could no longer be tended to. The farms withered into nothing and the food rotted into compost.

A man with half a smile and golden eyes walked through the farm, threading his thin fingers through the crops of wheat. Where he passed through, the wheat became discoloured and shriveled. A lone farmer stood at the kitchen window of his home, witnessing the strange man walk through his wheat farm. Only when he saw the decaying path spreading through his crops did he realize that this is what the church had meant. The priests were right about the cleansing.

With all these events occurring the plague had claimed many lives; within the thousands. And the body count was still rising at a continuous rate. A lone man in a grey suit walked through the cold streets, lined with both the living and dead. Those that were near death but hanging on by a thread were greeted by the pale blue man. Although they never knew him, they would feel calm when he approached them and as he brushed a cold hand over their eyes, they would pass where they laid.

* * *

 **1351**

The church had heard of the strange men that had arrived around the same time as the plague. They were the 'signs'. They were the four horsemen. Come to cleanse the earth of the sinners. Soon word traveled, that a few monks from a monastery nearby had become ill, two had even died. The four men were not sent by God but by the fifth man, the Devil himself.

The church had a stone room carved for the devil and his demons. The stone walls littered with crosses and passages from the bible. The church and their followers carved five coffins for Lucifer and his horsemen, and blessed them with holy water. They were to lay the unholy men inside and seal the stone closed for good.

The church gathered their cursed chains and holy cloth to prepare to seal away the Devil and his men. Calling on their followers, they blessed them and their weapons and sent them on their way to the decaying house. The mob broke what they could from the outside and set fire to the building with oil, drawing the men out. They fought tooth and nail, many of them dying in their struggle, but were able to capture the weakened five. The holy chains were cuffed to their arms and legs, and they were dragged through the town back to the church. Laid out before the priests reading from their books. The red haired man was the first placed into the stone coffin, stabbed in the chest with a sacred dagger, left there to deplete his powers further. His ear-piercing scream was almost deafening before they closed the stone lid, muffling the sound.

The four horsemen paled as their leader was rendered helpless. But could not voice their thoughts, for their mouths had been bound with holy cloth. They too were laid into their coffins and sealed away, wriggling with every bit of energy that they had left. The four men could still hear the muffled screams of their leader, as the lids to their coffins slid over top of them. Forced to an eternal sleep, they were sealed away forever.

The plague still lasted for another two years, claiming many more and was soon marked down in history as The Black Death.

* * *

And there you have it! The first chapter of "Religion Will Not Save Me". A bit of history for you all.

Please review! All comments help with motivation and writers block. I also accept constructive criticism! Bif you're just being a jerk, you can shoo.

I hope you enjoyed reading this! And look forward to the next chapter.

Thank you~


End file.
